


Papaver somniferum L.

by Sheringham



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 新茶ホム
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheringham/pseuds/Sheringham
Kudos: 13





	Papaver somniferum L.

夏洛克·福尔摩斯不喜欢宴会，不喜欢任何应酬性质的场合。他从前少有机会参与其中，对置身会场与人群中的感受几乎一无所知，尚不敢妄下断言。但现在，他确认自己可以敲定这点了。宾客的交谈于他而言可谓噩梦般的噪音，觥筹交错间深红酒液折射出的灯光几乎要灼伤他的双目。他不记得自己曾对类似的场合展露过半点恐惧或厌恶情绪，就连各个大型活动圆满落幕后的庆功宴上他都没有过如此剧烈的反应。

那些在他心底悄然滋生的种种负面情绪，诸如厌恶、烦躁都被当做无用之物丢进刚被点燃的火种，火光黯淡片刻后再度迸发将覆盖其上的燃料吞噬殆尽。

冷水毫不留情地浇在福尔摩斯的脸上，他直起身关闭水龙头，水流淌过面颊时顺走了恼人的多余热度，缠作一团乱麻的思绪总算得以理清，——严格来说，应该只理顺了一部分。推理是福尔摩斯分析局势惯用的手段，因此当他尝试去调动自己的大脑时，才能敏锐地发觉自己的实际能力与理想水平相差太多。就像一台仪器中损坏了几个并非主心骨的零件，虽能勉强运转，性能却大不如从前。

有东西在干扰他，这是唯一合理的解释。

异常开始的节点已经模糊不清，他只知道在会场中，大半注意力都被转移到了情绪的无常波动上。如此，反推回去，至少开场前，那东西还没能生效，又或者是尚未被摄入到体内。宴会期间，他只在一处有过令旁人能够趁虚而入的举止。

“……原来如此，是那杯香槟吗。”

他在开场后不久，曾从某个托盘上取走了最后一杯香槟。那名侍者的面容不是值得多加关注的重点，福尔摩斯确信自己的记忆中不会有任何一人能与之匹配。那原本就是用于伪装才细心贴上的面具，因为侍者与他擦肩而过时，酸甜的果香中混入了古龙水的气味。最后一杯，多么优雅浪漫且温柔的谎言，拿来包装恶劣的真实用意再合适不过。

福尔摩斯抬眼看向卫生间干净的镜面，映出的面容极度陌生。若非肢体动作与本人完全一致，他实在无法相信镜中那个绯红已经蔓延至耳根的人会是自己。冷水没能熄灭可憎的火焰，反而违背人意充当了它的助燃剂。他知道情势紧迫，抓起盥洗台上的外套正要离开是非之地，在迈步的瞬间双腿一软险些跌坐在地，所幸及时撑上墙壁稳住身形。

借着低头的空档，他看见外套的口袋里多了一张不知何时被塞进去的贺卡。碍于行动不便，福尔摩斯只得转过身倚在冰凉瓷壁上，靠低温维系理智的同时垂下手臂夹出硬质卡片。

A gift for you.  
Enjoy it.

两行简短的字迹对福尔摩斯而言不能再熟悉了，单凭这张卡片他就能想象出书写者满脸的恶意。他咬紧牙，顺手将方正贺卡甩进了墙角的垃圾篓。卫生间与出口之间的距离并不算长，他盘算怎样才能不引人注目地、神不知鬼不觉地离开会场时，突兀响起了一连串的脚步声。

来者穿的是皮鞋，男性，体重约七十公斤，着装中包含风衣。一系列特征再加上这样巧妙的时机，毫无疑问只能指向一个人。福尔摩斯当机立断带着外套闯进最里的隔间，反手锁上门。

詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂。

那串脚步声愈发地清晰，直到他们之间仅有一门之隔时才停下。他们甚至能清楚地听到对方的呼吸。但相比之下，莫里亚蒂更轻松些，因为福尔摩斯的呼吸早就乱了章法，在某些东西的催化下失去了原有的风度。

“戒心真强啊，福尔摩斯。不用怕，我只是特意来好心地给你一些小提示。那是我请达芬奇氏特别制作的灵药，相信以你的头脑很快就能意识到如何才能脱离苦海。不过留给你的时间不多，很快就要散会关闭会场了，祝你幸运。”

脚步声再度响起并远去了，大约走到卫生间门口时，福尔摩斯甚至还听见了一串轻佻的口哨。

“混账”一词最后还是被福尔摩斯咽了回去。他的额头抵在坚硬的隔板门上，汗液流过鬓角落入衣领，手指仍死死扣着门锁像是担忧会有人从外侧破门而入。更多地，他是想依仗硬物带来的钝痛让自己保持清醒。他可以从容制服手持凶器的歹徒，可以轻松攻克常人束手无策的难解谜题，但他唯独拿与性相关的事情毫无办法。

实际上灵药并未剥夺他行动的能力，他的四肢都保留着完整的知觉，肌肉也能顺利完成他的指令，问题不是出在这里。他的心乱了，在他的意志踏入“是否要在这狭隘空间内自行解决问题”的泥潭时就已经沦陷了。

抵在光滑金属表面已然泛白的指节突兀撤离，他将衣服放在置物台上，伸手带下盖板好给自己提供一个临时座椅。等到福尔摩斯近乎自暴自弃地坐下去后，他才注意到原本剪裁合体的西装长裤早已被顶出一个醒目的弧度，勾画在深色布料上的轮廓击碎了他抱有的最后一点幻想。

被加到金色香槟里的东西，确实是具有催情作用的灵药。他已经开始反省自己居然会在毫无防备的状态中饮下那杯甜蜜的毒药了，同时也在懊悔和老恶棍做爱的时候为什么没有勇气低头去观察对方的手法，但凡他能记住哪怕一个动作，现在也不至于这样手足无措。

不过，大体的感受他是记得的，那双手究竟触碰过哪些地方他也记得，最基本的依葫芦画瓢不成问题。福尔摩斯这样自我安慰着的同时，终于下定了决心一般艰难地抬手去解腰间皮带。药物作用下他的手指远不像平日那样灵活，仅仅在对付皮扣期间他的指尖就不止一次地误触下方亟待纾解的欲望。好在卫生间内只有他一人，不需要分出多余的精力来压抑短促呻吟。

原本沉寂的空气受他影响开始快速升温，当手掌真正覆上性器时，吸饱了汗液的白衫湿漉漉地贴在肌肤上，他抬起另一只手扯下领带扔到置物台上，解开领口纽扣后也算凉快了不少。

以往他是怎么做的。

福尔摩斯仰起头，闭上双眼，燥热的环境加上头顶洒下的暖色灯光确实有助于他回想和莫里亚蒂做爱的过程。严格来说，应该是前戏部分。他记得那双指节处覆着薄茧的手在包裹起柱身后是以怎样的力道与速度去套弄和抚慰，莫里亚蒂为他带来的每一种感受他都记得一清二楚，可当他试着采用同样的方式与手法时却不得要领。他确实能在其中获取到些微快感，但和他体验、品尝过无数次的经历相比，还是差的太多。

……他究竟是，怎么做到的。

这种宛如逐步探索开发自己的身体一般的羞耻感让福尔摩斯由衷地期望能加快进度，可惜只是他的一厢情愿，千盼万盼的高潮预兆没有半分降临的意思。指腹蹭过前端小孔时也只能引来一声粗喘，但在福尔摩斯看来这已经是他所能做到的极限了。

“做不到、吗，仅仅是高潮都……”

但他借助眼下的气氛，回忆莫里亚蒂爱抚他时所接收到的快感却真实得不像话，那是经由种种或粗暴或温柔的行径而烙印在他身体上的记忆。福尔摩斯意识到还存在着一种间接性的手段，极度讽刺，但未必不能成功。假使他迄今为止所有快感的来源都是詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂，那只要设想此时为他做这些事的仍然是那位犯罪顾问，或许就能取得同样的结果。

时间在一分一秒地流逝，福尔摩斯顾不得“脑子里想着宿敌自慰”到底是件多么有失风度的事。他将垂在额前的短发别在耳后，简单地做了个深呼吸，随即开始从记忆中调取相关片段。——也许，根本不用这样麻烦，只要将那只手想象成是他的就够了。

他单手撑在盖板上稳住重心，闭紧了双眼小幅度地挺胯令性器在湿热掌心拢出的有限空间内抽动。只要忽略茧的分布位置以及触感上的细微差别，将其想象成是莫里亚蒂的手并不是难事。问题在于，当酥麻快感如潮水般涌来时，福尔摩斯已经将真实与虚幻的界限混淆了。他抵达顶峰时，脖颈抻出饱含欲望的优美线条，他全然忘记了自己正身处宴会场卫生间内某个狭小隔间的事实，以为自己是在某个人的床上、或者是壁炉前的沙发上，火星四溅的噼啪声仿佛都听得一清二楚，他甚至能预想到接下来翩翩而至的一声调侃意味的哼笑。

“哈、詹姆斯——……”

福尔摩斯在自己的手里高潮了，若非他再次听见了熟悉的口哨声，恐怕真会把这里当做他、或莫里亚蒂其中哪个人的房间并就此昏沉睡去。

“高潮时脑子里想的竟然是自己的宿敌，福尔摩斯啊，我一时都不知道该称赞你天赋异禀还是讥讽你的放荡下流了。”

“……莫里亚蒂，你一直都在。”

“当然，以你的头脑应该很早之前就发现有地方不对劲，还是我加在那杯香槟里的佐料已经开始干扰你的思考了？”

“这里自始至终都没来过其他人。”

“聪明。我顺手在入口处挂了一块维修中的牌子，你不介意我进来吧？”

“抱歉，我很介意。”

隔板门被推开了，福尔摩斯的目光从容掠过老绅士的肩头投向门锁。好吧，看来它打从一开始就是坏的，唯一不清楚的在于莫里亚蒂究竟是料到了他会选择最里的隔间，还是干脆将卫生间内的锁全都破坏掉了。根据他脸上那副洋洋自得的神情来看，前者的可能性更高。

但现在再去懊悔他为什么会犯忘记检查门锁这种低级错误已经来不及了，一来他没有气力再去反抗状态良好、不，应该说已经超出一般水平的莫里亚蒂，二来他难以想象自己以这种姿态狼狈地逃出卫生间会造成什么恶劣影响。

“你应该注意到灵药的效力了，毕竟我支付了超额的报酬，那位万能之人也因此更加尽心尽力。如果你愿意开口求我，我也不是不能考虑帮你处理后续。”

“不需要。只是想听我求你的话，那么你现在可以离开了。”

“欣赏你的丑态也不失为一种别致的享受。”

福尔摩斯几近凌乱的衣着再配上相当别扭的坐姿，如果忽略那条被解开的长裤，他看起来活像个被困在狭窄牢笼内的囚犯。但腿间的光景实在是过于惹眼，莫里亚蒂做不到视而不见。不知是尚未从高潮余韵中抽身还是其它原因，纤细、修长的手指仍然无力地贴在性器上。福尔摩斯的领口半敞，深刻明朗的锁骨线条都被瞧得一清二楚。在灯光与汗迹的映衬下，他看起来格外性感诱人。

即便是这样旖旎暧昧的气氛，莫里亚蒂还是嗅出了火药味。和往常一样犹如子弹上膛，一触即发。福尔摩斯自始至终都保持沉默一言不发，但莫里亚蒂知道他正在经受怎样的折磨。情欲对福尔摩斯而言比任何其它事物都更容易剥夺他引以为豪的理性，因而也是毋庸置疑的地狱般的酷刑。他知道福尔摩斯正咬紧牙关，极力遏制被药剂唤醒的欲求，好像下一秒就要开口请求宿敌将他贯穿。“世界唯一”的名号与迫在眉睫的生理需求并驾齐驱，福尔摩斯的意识将近涣散，他觉得自己马上就要被势均力敌的两股力量撕成碎片。

“真拿你没办法啊，福尔摩斯，腿抬起来。”

“……别碰我。”

莫里亚蒂耸耸肩，他忽略了福尔摩斯言语上的抗拒，一意孤行地褪去对方已经一片狼藉的下装。就算福尔摩斯拒绝开口，莫里亚蒂也绝不会就此离去，他站在隔板门外听见了全过程，隐忍克制的喘息与无助的呜咽早就让他心痒难耐，面对面的相互消磨可谓下策中的下策。他甚至没有为福尔摩斯做扩张的闲情逸致，三两下解去碍事的皮带，分开年轻男人的双腿直让滚烫的阳物撞入因不安而收缩的穴口。

疼痛是必然的，但痛苦的呻吟只会让莫里亚蒂性欲更盛。那只沾了精液的手转而抵住莫里亚蒂的胸膛，意图相当明显，福尔摩斯仍在本能般地抗拒与莫里亚蒂交合，他宁愿独自在烈焰地狱中挣扎抵抗也不肯接受宿敌伸出的援手。

“放松，否则只会延长你所要承受的苦痛。”

老绅士一手揽过对方的精瘦腰肢，距离拉近的过程中原本仅有前端没入的性器被一寸一寸吞进体内。福尔摩斯自知再做挣扎抵抗不过是徒劳，他被困在这逼仄空间内无处可逃，只能听凭对方在自己身上肆意发泄积蓄已久的欲望。当他的后穴适应异物感后，莫里亚蒂为他带去的就只有接连不断的快感，那些正是他抚慰自己时所联想到的。

“我还准备教给你一些必要的知识，福尔摩斯，睁开眼。”

“我不需要学、那种东西——……”

“低下头，好好看着。”

他相信加在香槟中的毒药最多诱发一系列招人厌的生理反应，不至于令人在无意识的情况下服从命令。但莫里亚蒂所说的话在此刻却有诡秘的魔力，福尔摩斯还是按他所说垂下视线。偏就在这样令人面红耳赤的情景下，也许是出于物极必反的道理，福尔摩斯的思绪不合时宜地飘向百年前的某个午后。

不为人知的往事因不被任何文献资料所记载，因此也成为了使双方对外一致保持沉默的秘闻。他与莫里亚蒂相见的实际时间远远早于世人的认知，正是因为那次偶然的相遇，他在察觉到那只精明蜘蛛的存在后的岁月里，不经意间也会设想，如果詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂受到另类的引导，最终没能走上犯罪的道路，他是否会在光辉的学术殿堂中度过余生。常人穷其一生都无法企及的造诣、庸才梦寐以求的至高学位与荣誉都会被他收入囊中。他会成为享誉欧洲乃至世界的学者、讲师，福尔摩斯相信他有与之匹配的实力，因为莫里亚蒂连教导他该如何抚慰自己时都透出良师才有的细致与耐心。

那不是能够成立的假设，任何情况下，强加再多的诱导外力都无法动摇詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂的结局。倘若他不循规蹈矩走向位于悬崖峭壁间的终末，他就不再是那个与夏洛克·福尔摩斯永远对立的詹姆斯·莫里亚蒂了。

莫里亚蒂的手掌包裹着他半软的性器，配合抽送的动作予以力道适中的套弄，然后如他所愿听见来自福尔摩斯的沙哑呻吟。他成熟、从容、优雅，但每每被置于性欲浪潮中却像尚未完全独立的幼兽，长着锐利獠牙。莫里亚蒂是他的导师，亦是他索求、狩猎的目标。

福尔摩斯几乎是眼睁睁的看着自己在莫里亚蒂的抚慰下再次勃起，但就在他即将登顶时，老绅士撤了手，丝毫不愧对恶棍的名号，他甚至还为此挨了一记毫无威慑的眼刀。衣衫不整的年轻男子腿间还有隐约的血丝，看起来像在与同类争斗中吃了瘪的黑猫。看着这副令人心生怜爱的狼狈姿态，莫里亚蒂哑然失笑，他以略带讥讽意味的安抚口吻说道：“剩下的需要由你自己来完成，就当是课后作业？”

“……请不要在这种情况下继续代入你那点糟糕的职业习惯。”

但福尔摩斯并没有实践的意思。莫里亚蒂的动作细节都已被他记在心底，从频率、力度，再到与器官摩擦的具体位置都已经了然，可他仍旧不为所动。

“没关系。好孩子想要维护自己的尊严也是情理之中的事，那只能委屈你学着如何靠后面来高潮了，亲爱的夏洛克。”

“你这、……呜！”

反抗的企图、言辞都在热烈的抽插间被不遗余力地捣碎，和不知究竟源自哪方的粗重喘息搅在一起，与燥热的气流一同形成不见底的漩涡。福尔摩斯只觉得自己越陷越深，他没有逃离的机会，长期培养出来的本能还在叫嚣着，提醒他绝不能就此沦陷。但莫里亚蒂不会放过任何一个能够攻陷他的机会，他握住福尔摩斯的双手将其紧压在墙壁上，攻势逐步演变为似乎永不停歇的疾风骤雨。

灯光从莫里亚蒂肩侧流淌下来，将摇曳阴影投在福尔摩斯的身上。他的视野、感官全都被犯罪顾问不由分说地尽数占据，目光所及之处仅有那张可憎的面孔以及深如大海的湖蓝双眼。时代与世事必然会变迁更替，其走向往往出人预料。就像百年前某个平凡的午后，福尔摩斯怎么也想不到，那双在枝叶投下的斑驳光影中暗含笑意的双眼，数年后会带着无边的恨意与憎恶映出他的身影。

但他究竟为什么会无端回想起过去的场景，像是昔日刻意深埋于地下的旧物被人以说不清道不明的目的掘出，那些被封存了无数春秋的猜忌、疑虑得以重见天日。

福尔摩斯的头脑已不再像平日里那般能够长久地维持高速运转状态，他能做的只有在快感的激流中断断续续地回忆、思考，遥远的记忆早就在时间的冲击之下成了无序的碎片，要从其中捕捉到能够作为突破口的蛛丝马迹谈何容易。

他就在这样茫然困惑的状态下与自己的宿敌交合，在一次次不知究竟是出于什么情感才送上的挺胯中大口喘息，好避免溺毙其中的结局。答案分明近在咫尺，但他无论如何都无法拉近与真相之间的毫厘差距。因为他是侦探，是世间仅此一位的咨询侦探，对所得的结果永远秉持最为苛刻的要求与眼光，无论何时都不能忍受模棱两可的存在。

在第二次高潮时，他觉得自己应当听见了什么东西。莫里亚蒂的话落在耳边，缥缈温和的语句像裹挟着春寒的风。

“授课结束了，夏洛克。”

“……啊啊。”

是那时候啊。他想起来了。莫里亚蒂背光而立的样子，无论是光晕的颜色，还是被芒光点缀的身形轮廓，都和那时候一模一样。只不过那一次，他们之间有一道无法逾越的、肉眼不可见的鸿沟。对峙与交锋没能将它填补完整，反而让他们渐行渐远，直到裂隙蔓延至根基，将其分割为两个的全然不同的领域。

最初，夏洛克·福尔摩斯尚且会对此感到恐惧，感到无所适从。而现在，他已经能应对如流了。对劲敌的恐惧在他心底扎根，最终破土而出时，它就已经不能被称作“恐惧”了，那是他，是“夏洛克·福尔摩斯”这个概念的一部分。


End file.
